Coffee
by summerlilies
Summary: "Aprieta la taza de cerámica entre sus dedos. Hay algo inherentemente doloroso en el olor a café y su presencia." [AU]


Fue difícil, no tenía mucha inspiración, y no me convence del todo como quedó pero bueh, aquí esta.

 **Aclaraciones:** Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es creación de Ishida Sui. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Amigo invisible!" del Foro de _Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_ , Mi amigo invisible es **Eclipse Total** y le he hecho la última de sus peticiones: AU en el que Hide vive en Re: y tiene un encuentro fortuito con Sasaki.

Eclipse, espero te guste y sea lo que hayas querido (si no me puedes dar un zape).

* * *

Es un poco —

extrañobizarrodesconcertante —,

distinto.

—¡Ah! Lo siento —

—¡Perdón! —

Diferente de lo que Hide (planeaba-esperaba) pensaba.

Tiene un mirar diferente.

Já.

Sonríe una sonrisa imposiblemente melancólica.

—Es mi culpa lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba…

—Ah, ¡no! Cómo si yo fui el que tiró el café —responde el rubio con una risa breve y cristalina.

Sasaki pierde el aliento.

Es como un sueño dentro de un sueño. O eso piensa. Pues su cabeza es ligera como el aire, y por un segundo más del que desearía admitir, pierde el piso.

—Estoy aprendiendo a controlar esto, como verás —señala el chico mostrando su brazo mecánico, haciendo un ademán de saludo y sonriendo —aún soy bastante torpe como te habrás dado cuenta…

Lo invade una terrible vergüenza inexplicable.

—Cómo lo siento — maneja respirar en un susurro.

Cree ver por un instante un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, antes de ser eclipsado por el brillo de su sonrisa.

—Ah, no es nada, hombre…

—No es como si fuera tu culpa — agrega, señalando con timidez su brazo mecánico.

Si había algo parecido a los restos de un corazón contorsionándose en su pecho, aquellas palabras lo deshacen. Lo llena una congoja inimaginable detrás de sus ojos.

Suenan en la distancia unas cadenas y una voz que grita una palabra que Sasaki no alcanza a comprender.

—No — casi grita, y se detiene pues siente que sus ojos están a punto de explotar **—,** insisto —responde con firmeza, y desvía su mirada al suelo —, una disculpa. Parezco no estar en mí mismo últimamente…

El chico ríe y Sasaki levanta la vista.

—Bah, no te preocupes —recoge el vaso de papel —yo también he manchado tus zapatos —señala.

Es todo tan extraño, no lo conoce y aún así... hay una palabra atorada en su lengua. El olor a café y el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

—Se podría decir que estamos a mano —sonríe haciendo un ademán con la prótesis.

Contra todo lo que siente: confusión, vergüenza, nostalgia y tristeza, Sasaki sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

—Al menos déjame invitarte otro café.

Por la expresión del rubio bien pudiera ser que lo que le había dicho fuera el equivalente de _déjame regalarte el mundo_.

.

 **.**

.

* * *

El chico ríe —Es estúpido en realidad…

Hide sonríe con empatía —Ah, vamos hombre, no digas eso. —cierra los ojos por un momento —A como yo lo veo, es más estúpido no pedir ayuda si la necesitas.

El muchacho entretiene su atención con la esquina de una servilleta —Es solo que… a veces me siento solo.

 _¿No ha sido así toda la vida?_

 _Incluso conmigo…_

Hace una mueca torcida semejante a una sonrisa —Es ridículo, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy rodeado de gente. Incluso cuando estoy solo, realmente no lo estoy pues yo— se detiene abruptamente.

Frunce el ceño profundamente, y Hide no puede evitar pensar que quizás algunas cosas nunca cambian.

 _Como siempre ocultándome cosas, juro que has cambiado y aún así eres el mismo..._

Toma un sorbo de su café —Como sea, es… es extraño.

Hide hace lo mismo.

—Sabes, los conejos mueren de soledad sin un compañero.

 _Y no me digas que no, tan solo ve a Kaneki, él est_ _á..._

—¿Muerto? —el chico sonríe divertido.

—¿Insinúas que estoy muerto? —le mira, con un brillo apagado y melancólico. Una pequeña sonrisa cansada y marcadas semilunas acunando sus ojos.

Melancolía, melancolía...

Hide decide que está harto de esa palabra.

Finge pensárselo.

—No —se rasca la barbilla, con toda la intención —En teoría, quizás…

El chico se inclina un poco sobre la mesa y le mira con juguetona sospecha.

—Dime tú, ¿lo estás?

Sasaki lo contempla por un segundo y ríe antes de siquiera notarlo **—** antes de siquiera tener voluntad para detenerse. Es natural y fluye. Y piensa que el escozor de sus ojos y la constricción de su garganta son efectos colaterales de la alegría y no de la tristeza.

Francamente no sabe cuál de las dos prefiere.

Así que sonríe.

—No estaríamos aquí si así lo fuera…

Por alguna razón, le pesa a ambos escuchar esas palabras.

El silencio es sofocante. Sasaki de pronto no siente encajar del todo **—** en esa silla, en el café, en ese momento y espacio **—** hay algo terriblemente perturbante en el ambiente… todo es tan familiar y a la vez desconcertante.

Aprieta la taza de cerámica entre sus dedos. Hay algo inherentemente doloroso en el olor a café y su presencia.

Observa al rubio meditar un momento como pensando muy bien sus siguientes palabras.

—¡Ya sé! — exclama levantándose de su asiento —Tu lo que necesitas es un amigo…

Sasaki está un poco sorprendido, realmente no cree que esa sea la respuesta a sus problemas. Tiene al quinx después de todo, y aún así no cambia nada.

Ríe con amargura. _Es un poco más complicado…_

—Oh, vamos, no es mala idea — le guiña.

Aparentemente ha hablado en voz alta, un rayo de pánico le atraviesa de pies a cabeza.

—Es más… te diré qué —le dedica una mirada cómplice —, yo seré tu amigo **—** su sonrisa brilla.

O es él quien resplandece. Él es… es como mirar al sol, cala a la vista y calienta sus entrañas. No puede evitarlo, le escuecen los ojos, y desvía la mirada. Hay algo en el joven frente a él que es tan, tan (familiar) cálido y agradable. Sasaki casi dice sí (no).

—Gracias pero,

(hay tantas cosas que no entiendo **—** tú por ejemplo)

creo que yo,

(no estoy listo para **—** ¿recordar? )

no sé...

(¿quién eres?)

Yo no,

(recuerdo pero,)

no sé tu nombre —.

El muchacho lo mira, sonríe **—** brillante como el sol y amplio como el cielo **—** y Sasaki por fin encuentra la palabra que se escapaba de su lengua.

 _Él es..._

—Tu amigo Hideyoshi Nagachika

Sasaki contiene el aliento y,

—Pero puedes llamarme **—**

respira —Hide…

Las cadenas se rompen y,

.

 **.**

.

 **.**

.

 **.**

—Hola Kaneki.

* * *

 **Notas**

* * *

Disculpen mi pésima redacción, creo que rompí todas las reglas habidas y por haber de la gramática but... jé, no tengo excusa.

Anyways, si no le entendieron al final Sasaki es quien dice: Hide. Y al principio su encuentro "fortuito" se debe a que chocaron hombros y Hide tiró su café al pasar por los pasillos del hospital donde estaba un miembro de la CCG que Sasaki iba a visitar.

Mil disculpas Eclipse Total ;u; por mi intento de fic, espero te haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín.

- _ **S.**_


End file.
